


Kiss Well

by wisteriacrowned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Breakup / no infidelity, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriacrowned/pseuds/wisteriacrowned
Summary: When Shiro jokingly complains about the lack of action he's seeing post-breakup, when he's about to spend years in space with zero action, Keith volunteers for some friendly making out. Except they both know it's not just friendly.





	Kiss Well

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Keith is seventeen here, hence the archive warning tag.

Shiro is exactly five months post-breakup and five months pre-launch, and things suck.  He's not the type for casual hookups, but he's also not looking forward to soon being years in space with nothing but two guys he sees as family and his own hand. His options are limited, and what he really wants is out of the question, anyway.

He sighs, and Keith turns from the screen where some cheesy old sci-fi horror movie is playing to look at him. "What's up?" Keith asks.

"Just thinking," Shiro says, shaking his head. He jokes, "Just thinking about how I'm going to be spending a lot of time in a ship with no one but Matt Holt's ugly mug to kiss."

"I guess you don't really have a well of them built up now, huh," Keith says.  He's always considerate in trying not to talk about things directly, but honestly, Keith had been more upset about the breakup with Adam than Shiro had. Shiro had long known that if someone ever tried to make him choose, he'd choose space.

So he grins at Keith. "I'll live. Now come on, you don't want to miss this part." At the moment, it's a scene where the hero is confronting the romantic interest about his monstrous secret, ending in a passionate liplock, and despite the cheese level, both actors are pretty attractive guys, hence Shiro's previous train of thought.

"Shiro--what if--" Keith is looking at him intently, the movie clearly forgotten. "I was thinking--"

Keith usually has no problem speaking his mind, but he still hesitates asking for things from Shiro sometimes, afraid to ask too much, so this must be about something he wants.

"We could do that. I mean, I could kiss you." He glances down and shrugs, then shoots Shiro a smile, oblivious to the fact that Shiro is close to not breathing. "Just as friends. Can't have you going to spend years mining for ice cubes with a deficit."

Contrary to what some of his peers thought, Shiro isn't oblivious to the fact that Keith has a little bit of a crush on him.  He just decided that pretended like it wasn't there was the best course of action for everyone. Keith was young, and Shiro was in a long-term committed relationship.

And if it was still that time, Shiro would say absolutely not. He would never do this. But it's a year later, and Adam has walked away, and Keith is older--and if he's honest with himself, Shiro's feelings for Keith haven't been entirely platonic for a few months now.

Shiro is responsible and rational, and that's how he got where he is today; but he also has an impulsive streak, and it always comes to the forefront when it comes to Keith. Not that he's blaming Keith, but--point is, they thrive on it with each other.

This feels like one of those times, both of them propelling into something wild and Shiro too deep in it, too enthralled with Keith's freedom, to be the responsible one and put a stop to it.

It's too late, too close to him leaving for such a long time, for them to start what they both deserve--a real relationship, uninterrupted--but maybe not too late for something.

For this.

"Okay," Shiro breathes out, before he can change his mind. "But, Keith. No secrets, okay?"

"Seriously?" A few things flicker across Keith's face--excitement, uncertainty, a faint blush. He completely ignores the second part of what Shiro said and is immediately leaning into Shiro, his violet eyes large from this close up. He presses his lips against Shiro's, and then--

Keith stops, just sitting there.

Shiro waits a moment, trying to be patient, but it becomes obvious Keith isn't going to move, so he sits back.  He relaxes his hand on Keith's shoulder. "That's what I thought," he says gently. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Does it matter?" Keith asks, his flush deepening. "You can teach me."

He brushes Keith's bangs back from his face. "I can. But Keith, like I said, I want us to be honest. This isn't just as friends, is it?"

"It--It can be," Keith stammers, biting his lip. "It doesn't have to be weird. I can pretend--"

"Baby," Shiro says, full of affection for him, and he doesn't miss the way Keith shivers at his touch and the pet name. "I don't want you to. I'm going to kiss you because I care about you, I like you, and I want you."

Keith gives a breathless laugh that settles into a disbelieving, ecstatic grin. "Holy shit. _Shiro_. Oh my god." He tumbles forward to kiss Shiro again, and this time there's movement, unsure but there. He swipes his tongue across Shiro's bottom lip when he pulls away, and Shiro thinks _finally_. "I want you _so much_ , Shiro."

He refrains from saying _I know_ , and instead just drags Keith into his lap, adjusting him so that Keith's knees frame each side of his hips, and then this time he takes the lead in a kiss.

Keith is slender but solid in his lap, and Shiro feels him shiver when he runs his hands down Keith's back. Keith's mouth is so sweet under his, now that they've got a rhythm going. He only bit Shiro too hard once; now he just sucks curiously at Shiro's bottom lip while Shiro cradles Keith's jaw, tilting his head just so. He lets Shiro lick into his mouth, slide his his tongue over Keith's.

"Shiro, please," Keith gasps when they part, his lips red and slick. It's incredible how worked up he is from just a few beginner's kisses. Keith grinds down and Shiro can feel how hard he already is-- he's so amazingly sensitive to everything.

Then again, Keith isn't the only one who's hard right now. The sounds Keith makes, the way he looks right now, Shiro wants nothing more than to feel that kiss-red, wet mouth on him or wrapped around his cock, but he holds himself back.

Shiro presses a gentle kiss to Keith's jaw and takes a deep breath. "You have to tell me what you want, okay? You have to lead in this, Keith, I can't--"

Sliding off Shiro's lap, Keith unceremoniously removes his shirt, then his pants. It's clumsy and hurried; it takes all of five seconds and then he's back in Shiro's arms, naked save for the red briefs he wears. Like this, it's hard not to notice how small Keith is in comparison-- he's building muscle, growing stronger every day in what Shiro knows he thinks is a race to catch up, but his knees are still bony and his abs undefined, stomach beautifully flat and smooth.

Keith lunges into another messy kiss, his teeth clacking into Shiro's. Shiro tugs gently at Keith's hair, sliding his other hand up Keith's side in soothing strokes, until their kisses slow to a reasonable pace, still enthusiastically wet.

Shiro brushes his knuckles against Keith's stomach, and he gasps into Shiro's mouth, rocking his hips upwards like he thinks he can slide right into Shiro's fist. Keith whines when it doesn't work. " _Shiro_. Touch me, come on."

Huffing a laugh--of course Keith has no problem saying what he wants, now that he knows he can get it--Shiro gently, slowly pulls the waistband of Keith's underwear down, hooking it beneath Keith's balls.  Keith's cock slaps against his stomach, pink and leaking from the head.

He watches, transfixed, as his own large hand circles around Keith's cock.  Keith is perfectly proportionate, with a beautiful, mouth-watering cock, but he looks so small thrusting into Shiro's fist. His nakedness next to Shiro's still-clothed body makes him seem even more vulnerable, makes this whole thing seem even more obscene.

Shiro means to get a few jerks in before having Keith lay back to feel Shiro's mouth, but a few moments later Keith is whimpering into Shiro's shoulder, his cock spurting between them onto Shiro's shirt and his own stomach.

When Shiro shifts, Keith's eyes snap open and he starts to protest. "I'm just moving us to the bed, baby," Shiro soothes. He carries Keith the few feet to the bed, tipping him over onto his back.

"Wanna see you," Keith tells him.  He drags his slim fingers through the cum on his stomach, smearing it.  It seems absent-minded, but it makes Shiro groan all the same.

He leans down to taste it, taste Keith. "Mmm," Shiro hums. "I really want to blow you." His tongue dips into Keith's navel, and Keith's cock is already twitching in interest.

" _Shiro_. Naked," Keith complains, tugging at his hair, but Shiro can't resist sucking the head of Keith's pretty cock into his mouth, lapping at the cum there as well. Keith feels good in his mouth, the perfect weight on his tongue, and Shiro easily takes Keith into the back of throat.

Keith shouts, his back arching; Shiro cups Keith's ass to keep him still and pull him deeper, reveling at the soft, round asscheeks in his hands as he sucks his cock.

"Shiro," Keith says again, and this time his gasp is high-pitched and needy, so unlike how Shiro is used to hearing him. "Shiro, I'm gonna cum again, please-- "

He wants to taste more of Keith, but he also wants to see Keith's face when he does. He pulls off, gripping Keith lightly again at the base, moving his hand in slow, easy strokes that have Keith whining.  "How many times do you think you can cum for me, baby?"

Keith stares at him. "Uh. A couple more? I've done it. Shiro, come on, please," he says, squirming, trying to pull Shiro's mouth back down to his cock.  

And Shiro's been seventeen, and Keith seems to have even more stamina than a normal teenager, so he believes him.  He can let Keith cum again now if he can wring at least one more out of him.

He gives teasing little licks to the crown of Keith's cock before sinking down again in one swift movement. He laves his tongue against the side and swallows around Keith, and within moments Keith is flinging his arm across his face to muffle his shout as he cums down Shiro's throat.

Shiro swallows everything, easing off Keith's cock, then slides back up the bed and captures Keith in another kiss.

Keith's tongue is tentative, curious, until he seems to decide he doesn't mind the taste and  he starts trying to devour Shiro, sucking Shiro's tongue into his mouth and moaning. Keith slips his hands under Shiro's shirt, reverently running them over the expanse of his chest, thumbs rubbing Shiro's nipples.

"Take your clothes off," Keith demands. "Please. If you want. I wanna make you feel good, too," he adds, dragging his mouth down the column of Shiro's neck.

"You've already made me feel good," he says, petting at Keith's hair. Keith starts sucking a kiss at the crook of his neck, and it's too much teeth and definitely going to be an ugly bruise, but Shiro can't bear to even think about making him stop. "Getting to touch you, see you cum."

With a little growl, Keith replies, "Not what I meant and you know it, Shirogane. Fine, I wanna make myself feel good by finally seeing your dick. Come on." He looks up at Shiro, suddenly looking unsure and chewing his lip. "Unless you don't actually want me?"

"Keith, I--" Shiro starts, soft, brushing his fingers over Keith's cheek.

How does he begin to say how much he wants Keith, even when he shouldn't, because he's righteous anger and fire and determination yet still manages to laugh at Shiro's jokes and look at Shiro with devotion. How does he begin to tell Keith how much it's meant to him that Keith never looks at him as the golden boy or the disabled one, that his fierce belief in Shiro for just being Shiro has been a beacon for him this year?

Does he mention the struggle he's gone through the past few months since the breakup, acknowledging there was a second reason it didn't sting as much as people thought it should, to let himself freely think of whether Keith still had that crush and what it would be like to hold his slender waist--so misleading, since Keith is an even match for him when they work out together, a shocking amount of strength in his small frame--and kiss him?

It's too much--too much wringing at his heart, too much to say when he's leaving for space in a few months. But he also can't leave Keith behind with any doubt about how much he's wanted, how much he's loved.

Keith is watching him with wide eyes, waiting, and Shiro presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "You mean so much to me, Keith. I don't just _want you_. I feel… I--" he trails off, unsure of where to go without taking it too far.

Keith gets it, though, and he grins. "I know. Me too," he says. "So… do I get to touch your dick now?"

"Pushy," Shiro laughs, swatting at Keith, his heart feeling lighter. "Alright, uh." He's always found the getting-naked part a little awkward, but Keith was so matter of fact about it earlier. He pulls his shirt over his head, and Keith eagerly moves forward to help him with his pants and underwear.

When he's fully undressed, Keith looks at him with awe. "You're so hot," he says in a tone that almost sounds infuriated. He slides his hands over Shiro's chest, and they're so small against the broad width and the muscle.

Then Keith's eyes drift lower. "Shit. I knew you were big." His slender fingers dance over the length of Shiro's cock, and then wrap around him--or try to, anyway, because he can't get his hand entirely around Shiro's girth, which seems to turn him on even more from the way he groans in response. "Oh my god," he whispers. "How is that going to fit?"

Shiro gives another quick laugh, this time breathy. "You don't have to blow me, just your hand is good," he says, lifting his hips as Keith works his grip over Shiro.

"We'll see. Wasn't talking about fitting it in my mouth," Keith replies, smug.

It would be a lie if Shiro said that didn't take him from mostly-hard to rock-hard. Before today Keith hadn't even _kissed_ anyone, and he's confidently talking about taking Shiro in his ass.  Only Keith could do that, Shiro thinks fondly, and then he imagines how tight Keith would be, how he'd squeeze around Shiro's cock, and Shiro yanks Keith into a messy kiss to keep from embarrassingly cumming right then.

Keith kisses him back enthusiastically, still stroking Shiro off, thumbing at the tip to smear the precum. His hand covers enough of Shiro's cock for it to work. This is something Keith has clearly practiced on his own, at least; it takes a second try for him to get the angle right but then it's perfect. Keith somehow knows just the right pressure and right speed. He gives a twist of his wrist on the upstroke, the downstroke smooth and quick, all while moaning hungrily into Shiro's mouth like he's the one being jerked off.

He's bringing Shiro over the edge too fast, a combination of it being a few months and it being Keith. "Baby," Shiro gasps into the kiss as he fucks into Keith's fist.

"C'mon, Shiro." Keith pulls away to watch Shiro's cock as he works his hand. His gaze is intense, and Shiro feels hot all over. Keith wiggles down until he's lying with Shiro's cock right in his face, and then his tongue darts out to give it little kitten licks. "Mmm," Keith sighs. With his free hand, he pushes Shiro's thigh up and back; Shiro, slightly dazed, easily goes along with it. Still stroking Shiro, fist moving faster, he places an open-mouthed kiss on one of Shiro's balls, sucking gently at the skin.

"Keith, baby, _oh fuck_ \--" Shiro groans, unable to resist twining his hands in Keith's soft hair. Keith drags his tongue along the seam of Shiro's balls, then up until it meets his fist. That's it for Shiro--Keith raises his head to look at him just as Shiro cums hard, stripes landing on his stomach, Keith's fist, and one absolutely lewd glob on Keith's chin.

Keith licks his lips, but doesn't move to wipe his face. He looks incredibly pleased with himself. "Was that good?"

Was it _good_? Shiro needs to catch his breath, astonished that the seventeen year old virgin-until-now in his bed just made him cum like that. "You're amazing," he tells him.

"Hm," Keith hums, giving him a sharp-toothed little smile. "I want to try something else. Don't move, okay?"

He flops down next to Shiro, and then, without any forewarning or explanation, scoops his fingers through the cum on Shiro's abdomen. He figures Keith must have a kink he doesn't realize, since he did it earlier with his own, but then--Keith's hand is working between his own thighs, and he spreads his legs further so Shiro can see the finger pressed inside him. Keith's pretty cock is already getting hard again, swelling where it rests on the dip between his stomach and hip.

Shiro inhales sharply. Keith fits another finger into himself, moving them slowly, head tossed back. "I can take four of my own, y'know?" Keith gasps. "But... my fingers are small, and you're not."

How did Keith learn to _talk_ like this? Shiro doesn't have the inhuman refractory period Keith seems to have, even for a teenage boy, but his cock sure wishes it did.

Keith fucks himself with a third finger, rocking his hips. Shiro can hear the wet sounds of his own cum slicking the way for Keith's fingers. " _Shiro_ ," he moans. "Thought of this all the time. Thought of how much better I'd be for you. Better than him."

And sure, he knew Keith wasn't Adam's biggest fan, even though he tried to hide it. But to know Keith was thinking like this, harboring desires like this--god, what did Keith think when they kissed in front of him? Did he imagine himself in Adam's place? -- well. It shouldn't be a turn on, but he helplessly finds it one.

Keith's other hand wraps around his own cock and he strokes himself. "I thought. Maybe one day you'd see me like I want..."  Shiro watches, mouth dry, as Keith writhes on his own fingers, pumping them in and out; the expression Keith makes when he stills his fingers and curls them inside himself is one Shiro will treasure. "I know I wasn't that great at kissing, but this… I've practiced for you. So I'd be ready for you. I could take you."

Shiro moves to kiss Keith, his breath shaky. "I can't--we can't fuck yet, baby." But god-- if Shiro is to die, let it be like this, hearing these filthy fantasies tumble from Keith's mouth.

"I can wait," he says with another hitching gasp. "I've waited this long. Shiro. I'll be so good for you. I love you so much. Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_ \--"

The force of Keith's words is nearly overwhelming. Shiro cups Keith's faces and kisses him through his third orgasm, lets Keith shudder in his arms and sigh into his mouth as he comes back down.

Flushed and forehead sweaty, Keith and absolutely beautiful to him. He blinks up at Shiro, brushing the hair from his eyes. Now there's surely someone's cum in his hair, but it doesn't matter, not when Keith is looking at him like that, suddenly sad and vulnerable in a way Shiro never wants to see him.

"Tell me this isn't all I get," Keith says.

How can Shiro say _I want to stay here forever and do this with you every day_ when they both know he'll be gone for years? Shiro can't ask Keith to wait, even if he says he would, he can't--

Like he can read Shiro's mind, Keith pokes him in the chest and says, with conviction, " _I will be here when you get back._ You can't stop me."

Shiro can't stop the smile that starts, either. "No one can stop you from doing anything," he says, shaking his head. "I--I don't know what the best thing to do is," Shiro tells him honestly. "But--I don't want this to be it either."

Keith looks satisfied, and he pillows his head on Shiro's pecs. He pats one in affection. "Good. 'Cause you're still putting that dick in me."

"We'll talk about it," Shiro says with a laugh. He watches Keith close his eyes and listens to his breathing slow, until it's quiet and a little rumbly, almost like a contented purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are not moderated so please behave.  
> You can hang out with me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/acorruptedcrown) if you want.


End file.
